Love You to Death
by evenstar lady
Summary: Ichigo was just out looking for a blood meal that night when he chanced upon her. One shared look, a forbidden moment and his unbeating heart was no longer his to own. My first oneshot. Entry for a fanfic contest :


**Hello!! Surprised? New story again? LOL :D Despite my 1-week fic break, a fic competition caught my interest. It gave me the perfect opportunity to write a celebration-themed (HALLOWEEN!!!) fic (which I've never done before) and an IchiRuki one at that... so I spent two days to write this. Theme is Vampire Hunt (I don't know about the hunt, but the vampire's definitely here... lol)  
**

**It's my first time writing a oneshot (actually don't really know what it is still)... and an AU setting (don't laugh but I had to Google AU to see what the meaning was... so I'm someone who knows nothing about the fanfic world but who still wants to write fanfic, lol)... feels a bit strange but hope you like it.**

**Syn, I hope this is okay. :D And I'm going to kill two birds with one stone for this fic, and say Gina, you PM-ed me for an AU IchiRuki fic. How about this one? *evil laughter*  
**

**Now I've got to return to my journal critiques!! No more fics for a week!! LOL!! **

**Happy Halloween everyone!! :)  
**

* * *

The night breeze swirled about the empty streets. The small figure walked with quick, hurried footsteps. Her black hair blew behind her in the wind, her feet kicking up dust from the pavement. Step after step…

Rukia walked fast. Night had fallen. She should have headed home earlier, when there was still light. Now, all that hung around was eerie darkness and the whistle of the wind. Rukia felt creeped out.

"Where ya heading in such a rush, _gorgeous_?"

Rukia stopped in her tracks. A figure stood ahead.

"Yeah, if you are already out, let's have a good time."

Rukia turned. Two men were approaching from behind.

_Damn it._

"I… I have to be getting home. It's late."

She made to rush past the one in front of her but he stepped to block her and slowly advanced on her. Rukia risked a glance behind. The two were bridging their distance as well.

Rukia backed away, into an alley.

"You look so delicious, pet."

Rukia retreated slowly, her eyes searching for escape, any escape. None. Only walls.

"Who are you?? W… What do you want with me?"

"We are hungry, you know? What does one do when one's hungry?"

Rukia reflexively glanced at the basket she had in her arms. She had gotten the wine specially for Nii-sama (she knew he always like the old, weathered vintage types) but if it was what they wanted…

"The wine?" she blurted out foolishly.

The three men froze for a second in surprise. Then, raucous laughter broke the night silence.

"The wine she says…" they guffawed together as Rukia's eyes narrowed. "Have you been holed up somewhere for a while now, gorgeous?" They slowly advanced on Rukia, as she backed away. "But then again, maybe we could share the wine… before we move on to the main course."

Rukia could almost swear she heard one of them let out an animal-like growl.

_Help me…_

She felt her back hit the hard stone wall.

_This is it…_

One of the men, a bearded one, stepped closer to her, baring his mouth in an evil grin. "Let's- AHHHH!!!"

He fell back, crimson liquid flowing out from the fresh cut on his hand. He glared angrily at Rukia and hissed, "_Bitch._"

Rukia clutched the small intricate dagger in her hand, the one her Nii-sama had given her and which she had always kept with her everywhere she went. She was going to have to kill them, if it came right down to it.

She was completely unprepared when the force hit her suddenly in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She was thrown sideways against the wall. Her back hit the brick structure hard, and she crumbled to the ground. Pain shot through her body, and she saw white stars dance momentarily in front of her eyes. She tried to get up quickly, but her feet gave way and she sank back to the ground.

"Nice work, Taki. She looks… _perfect _now."

Rukia could feel something warm running down her arm. She looked down. _Blood_. She had scrapped her hand against the wall just now. She was bleeding.

The three men advanced on her, like a pack of wolves. She had no time to think. She gripped the dagger hard.

_"That's my food, buddies. Go get yours elsewhere."_

Rukia's eyes widened.

The next second, the bearded guy was sent flying across the alleyway. He hit the wall with a sickening crack, and slid down to the ground.

Rukia stared at the newcomer, cloaked in a black hooded coat complete with black-gloved hands. He was tall and handsome, with hair a shocking orange shade. This man exuded a dangerous and mysterious air, but Rukia almost found him strangely endearing. Like a cross-between a teddy bear and Jaws.

He turned to her for a second and their eyes locked on each other.

_Brown eyes._

Then he turned away, and the next minute, three bent figures were running as fast as their pitiful broken legs could take them away from the alley.

* * *

"T… Thank you, sir."

Ichigo turned slowly to face the girl, who was getting up shakily from the ground.

"Y… Your food?" she smiled slightly, offering the basket she was carrying, which contained a few red apples, a bottle of wine, and a loaf of bread. "I can offer these… as a thank-you gift." She blushed as he stared at her.

Ichigo almost snorted.

_My food? Can you offer… yourself?_

He looked into innocent violet eyes, filled with gratitude. She was open, completely trusting him. It was not crossing her mind at all that he saved her just so he could do to her what the other three wanted to do to her. Ichigo felt something jerk inside him._ Those beautiful violet eyes…_

And she smelt so sweet. Even from here, Ichigo could hear her heart thumping loudly, and the fast flow of her blood through her veins. Blood that would taste so good and warm and thick in his mouth. He now knew why those three bastards had ganged up on her, despite a girl of her size being only adequate for a few bloody mouthfuls divided among three.

She was mouthwatering. And heck, so very beautiful.

He watched her approach him shyly, her pale arms shining in the moonlight and her impossibly black hair blowing slightly in the wind. As she walked towards him, he realized her sweet smell got much stronger. Ichigo tried to pull himself together. He looked down at her and…

"_You're hurt_."

Rukia looked down at her left arm, which was bleeding after the scrape just now.

She lifted her head and smiled at the orange-haired stranger. "No, it's fine. I can go home and patch it up. Please accept this as my gratitude, sir." She supported the basket with her good right arm.

He reached out one black-gloved hand. Rukia smiled, and held out the basket. Instead of taking the basket however, he yanked her hand towards him. Rukia gasped, as she lost her balance and fell towards him. He caught her easily in his arms.

"I will patch up the wound. But you will have to come with me to my place, in order for me to do so."

"No… it's okay… S-Sir… I can just…"

At that moment, her left arm chose to send a sear of pain up her left shoulder, causing her to wince slightly.

"Owww!!!"

"It's okay?"

She looked up at the mysterious stranger, and his eyes were twinkling mischievously. She felt herself turn red.

"I… I…"

Taking advantage of her stuttered speech, he bent down and swept her up off her feet. He straightened up, easily carrying her in his arms.

Rukia gasped in shock. _What was he doing?_

"My place is five minutes from here. I will bring you there… and then send you home."

Not knowing what to say, Rukia nodded numbly.

"Now, please close your eyes."

'_Huh?' _Rukia's head snapped back up to look at him.

He continued staring at her. "Please close your eyes, and do not open them until I tell you to do so. I don't like people knowing where I live."

Rukia nodded slowly, and those beautiful violet orbs were immediately lost under closed eyelids.

Ichigo stared at her for a second. She stayed obediently quiet in his arms, with her eyes closed. Her head rested slightly against his chest, and her hands clasped the handle of the basket in her lap. She looked so comfortable and at ease in his arms. So trusting. So… _pure_. Ichigo felt something move within him as he continued looking down at her. What was the matter with him today?

"Are you waiting for the bus?"

Her voice jolted him from his thoughts. "Because if you are, I think the bus won't be here for another half hour," she continued talking with her eyes closed.

Ichigo had to smile. _This girl is really…_

"No, we are going another way. Keep your eyes closed."

Ichigo looked up at the rooftops of the buildings over his head. He moved one leg back, and launched himself up. The asphalt cracked under the force as Ichigo shot up an incredible distance in the air. Keeping one tight arm around the girl, he used the other to palm the side of the building, giving him the leverage to gain more height. He shot further up, and landed easily over the rooftop of a building.

"Are you running? The wind feels great!!" the girl exclaimed happily.

Ichigo could not help it, he grinned as he shot forth in a burst of speed.

* * *

"Here we are." Ichigo lowered the girl onto her feet and stepped to the cupboard. He smirked, satisfied, as the girl opened her eyes and gasped.

"Your house is… _beautiful_," the girl murmured, as she dazedly walked to the center of the living room.

'Beautiful is an understatement,' Ichigo thought. He had handpicked the red satin cushions (red being his favourite colour, of course) and the plush chaise longue himself. Oil paintings hung low on the walls, alternating with intricate tapestries. In a corner, his state-of-the-art silver digital CD player sat on a table, a huge collection of CDs in a rack above them. His enormous widescreen TV stood against the wall, finishing off the grand clash of modernity and medieval periods.

Ichigo opened the cupboard and searched for his medical supplies kit. His hand stayed on the polished cupboard handle for a moment.

"_Hey_."

Rukia, who was examining a tapestry happily, looked up.

"Why do you trust me enough to keep your eyes closed? I could have brought you anywhere, done something to you."

He turned, and saw the girl smiling at him. "Then how come you trusted me to keep my eyes closed? I could have opened them anytime and see where we were headed."

Ichigo turned back to the cupboard, hiding his surprise. He finally located the white metal box and took it out.

"Then how come you were so hesitant to follow me?" He motioned the girl to sit down on his precious chaise longue with a small table before it, as he turned and grabbed a red pouffe to sit on across from her.

"It's not appropriate for a girl to follow a boy to his house in the dead of night." The girl blushed.

"Why not?" Ichigo smirked.

"Because… Because people might think something is happening between the both of them." Rukia avoided his gaze.

"Is it? Then, is something happening between us now?"

Startled, Rukia looked at him.

Their eyes locked.

_Something…_

_

* * *

  
_

He removed his black gloves and placed them on the table. He cut a strip of bandage and put it over her arm. The blood had dried a bit by now, so the scent was not so overpowering. He pulled the bandage expertly over her arm. Unexpectedly, his hands touched hers.

Rukia gasped, and reflexively moved her hand away.

The boy did not look at her, almost as if he had expected her reaction. "Not one to endure the cold, are you?" He finally looked up, and Rukia saw a momentary flash of sadness pass through those brown irises.

"Your hand… why is it so…"

"Cold?" He smirked. "Too long in the shower, I guess."

"Well…" He cut out another fresh pile of bandages. "Maybe if you-

He stopped.

The girl had reached out and touched him lightly on his hand. He lifted his eyes to her. This time, she was not flinching away from him. Instead, her expression was almost one of child-like curiosity as she continued running her fingertips over his hand. She pressed her own hand into his, and frowned slightly.

"How could it be?" she murmured softly, unaware that she was speaking out loud in front of him.

"Because that's how it is," Ichigo answered, and she nearly tumbled out of her seat in surprise.

"Oh! I… I… Sorry…" she muttered, another fresh shade of red colouring her complexion. She quickly retracted her hand to her side of the table.

Ichigo felt a slight regret when she moved her hand away from his. Her hand had been very warm.

"What's your name?"

"Rukia… Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo nodded, cutting a fresh strip of bandage.

"If I may know your name as well, kind Sir?"

Ichigo looked up at her, the girl smiled at him.

_Why do you smile at me so?_

"Kurosaki… Ichigo."

* * *

"What do you do, Rukia?"

"Oh me? I'm still a student."

Ichigo finished bandaging her arm, and returned the bandage to the box.

"What about you?"

Ichigo smirked. "I do a lot of things. A student is one of them."

Rukia laughed.

"Where were you heading to, so late at night?"

"Heading home, I just bought my brother's favourite wine." She clapped a hand over her mouth. "I-I mean… it's yours now-

"You live with your brother?" he cut in.

"Byakuya Nii-sama." Rukia nodded.

"Just the two of you?"

She nodded again. "Dad died young. Mum lived with us… till..."

"Till?" Ichigo asked.

"Till she was killed… by a _vampire_."

The medical box hit the floor with a loud clang.

Both of them bent over but Ichigo picked it up. "And… what happened then?" he asked, almost fearful to hear the answer.

"Now, Nii-sama hunts vampires. He leads the people to hunt down and kill vampires each night, and protect the innocent. He's vowed to kill every single one, so as to eventually get the one who took Mum away from us."

Ichigo walked to the cupboard. "Does he?"

Rukia nodded.

"What about you? You hate vampires too?"

"I do…"

Ichigo's hand involuntarily clenched on the handle of the cupboard.

"Then perhaps you should stop trusting people the way you do. It only leads to trouble!"

Rukia looked up in surprise at the angry outburst. "Why are you… Weren't we talking about vampires? What's trust got to do with that?"

He should just send her back and be done with it. But he did not want to. He wanted to show himself to her. He wanted her to know who, or rather, what he was. Ichigo allowed his vampiric instincts to take over.

"It has got to do with… _everything_." His features morphed slightly. The brown shade of his irises darkened suddenly, almost to black. The two front canines in his mouth elongated… to _fangs_.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock as her entire body froze.

"_Vampire_," she gasped.

Ichigo smiled a pained smile.

"Now you know."

Ichigo laughed. "Look at me. I can easily kill you."

He felt himself get giddy as he stood up straight. Her scent was overpowering, and in his vampire form, Ichigo had a harder time controlling his bloodthirsty instincts.

Suddenly, he felt himself lose balance as his legs gave way under him.

_Damn… it had been too long after all. _

He felt himself pitch forward to the floor, head-first.

And then he felt the most amazing thing in the world. Warm hands pushed against his chest slightly, keeping him up. It was not enough though. Rukia tumbled to the floor on her knees, Ichigo's head on her shoulder.

He lifted his head to look at her. "Why aren't you running away? Oh right... the door's that way," he pointed to the door with the brass knob.

Rukia opened her mouth and unexpected words came tumbling out of them. "Are you… hungry?"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You look like you are in bad need of… foo… blood, I mean," Rukia said.

"Haven't had a meal for a week," Ichigo forced a strained smile. "You were supposed to be my long-awaited one today."

Instead of pushing him away like he thought she would, Rukia looked back at him hesitantly. She looked like she badly wanted to say something.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Would you like to…" Rukia's hand reflexively fisted in her lap. "… _feed_ on me?"

Ichigo looked at her in shock.

"I…" Rukia touched her neck self-consciously. "You saved me after all… if you did not, I would have been dead by now." She turned to Ichigo, resolute. "It is your right after al-

"_Enough_."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"What if I did not save you because of that?"

Rukia looked at him, stunned.

He stood up to move away from her, but his legs could not hold him up much longer. He lost his balance again and tumbled to the floor.

_Damn it. Looks like I overestimated myself._

He felt warm arms around his body pull him up. They turned him around and he found himself looking into those eyes that were causing him all these strange feelings today.

"_Drink_." Rukia said, her tone steadfast.

"No…" Ichigo started to push her away but she grabbed his hand and placed it on her pulse point in her neck.

"It will be okay. I… _trust _you."

Ichigo looked at her, and she smiled again.

He felt the thudding in his mind, matching the pounding rhythm of her heart that he detected from her pulse point. He felt disgusted with himself.

Slowly, he pulled Rukia closer to him. He felt her stiffen slightly but she kept still in his arms.

"It might hurt a little," he said, never moving his eyes away from her face.

She nodded, her face white. Then…

"Can… Can I hold you… while you do so?" She lifted her hands and tried to smile, but Ichigo could see she was very scared.

_What the hell am I doing? How could I do this to her?_

_And she wants to… hold me? While I drain blood right out of her?_

"S… Sure."

Hesitantly, Rukia put her hands around Ichigo's neck and pressed herself closer to him. _Completely giving herself over to him._

Ichigo stared down at the fair skin on her neck. He could not deny the hunger in him much longer. He lowered his mouth over her neck, opening them and letting his fangs slide forward.

He pressed his mouth to her neck.

* * *

Rukia hugged Ichigo tight. Despite what she said, she was so afraid of what was going to happen. Was it going to hurt?

She felt him grip her elbow hard and she knew, without him telling her. It was a warning.

_I'm going to do it now._

Rukia closed her eyes and hugged him tighter. Then she felt it.

It was a slight piercing sort of pain, like when you were being poked with a very fine needle. Rukia smothered any sounds that threatened to make their way out of her, and kept as still as she could.

She hugged Ichigo tighter. She somehow liked the feeling of holding him like this. He was cold, no doubt, but a comfortable sort of cold. Like the sea breeze, which made you shiver but pleasurably so. She closed her eyes.

_Drink._

* * *

When the blood touched Ichigo's lips, his mind went into immediate frenzy. Her blood tasted so good, so warm. It was a vampire's dream come true. From when he had heard her heart pumping the blood through her body, he already knew it would taste _this_ good. He felt the warm, thick liquid flow slowly in his mouth and he took time to savour it with his tongue before gulping it down gratefully. His body welcomed it, like a desert dried up too long for rain.

He wanted to continue draining blood out of her, draining it completely to satisfy himself.

But he couldn't. He couldn't. Couldn't hurt Rukia.

_I... trust you._

Ichigo hastily stemmed the desire, and painfully stopped drinking.

* * *

She felt him lift his mouth from her neck.

"Was that enough?" she asked.

Ichigo stared at her. "I just finished drinking from you, and your next question is whether it was _enough_?" he asked in disbelief.

Rukia shrugged. "It was pretty quick."

"I only drank a little from you. I will find full sustenance elsewhere tonight." Ichigo said, looking away. "Was it painful?"

Rukia shook her head slightly. "No. Why won't you drink from me?"

Ichigo turned to her angrily. "Why do you keep asking me to drink from you??? Would you like to _die_? Would you like me to lose control upon tasting your blood and just keep sucking it out of you until you are dry and lifeless???"

"You won't."

_You won't._

So simple. So straight.

Ichigo hated her in that moment. How could she be so sure? She had only met him, what, two hours ago? And here she was talking as if she actually knew deep into his soul (if he even had one). He had lived hundreds of years, compared to the meager sixteen or seventeen this girl apparently had. He also hated her for her openness, for her trust. He did not deserve it. He felt dirty, tainted, in front of this pure girl in front of him. They should stay away from each other. They were as different as day and night, sun and moon.

He should not have brought her home. Should not talk to her. She was a meal, for the love of everything bloody! Nothing more. Just a snack ticket. Then why was he getting so affected by her?

He had to make her stay _away_.

"How sure are you that I won't?" he asked slowly, allowing a dangerous tone to seep into his voice.

"I… don't know. I just... know you won't," Rukia stated. There, that stupid trusting tone again.

Ichigo felt something ripple deep within him.

_If she thinks so…_

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia gasped as a blur shot towards her. A hand pushed her hard, and she fell back against the wall.

She hurriedly made to move away but two strong arms pressed themselves against the wall on either side of her, stopping her. She fearfully looked into Ichigo's eyes, which had gone a shade darker in brown.

"Not dangerous, am I? Then why are you so scared now?"

Rukia trembled, but stared back resolutely.

"Since you keep insisting that I drink from you, I might actually take up on that offer."

Rukia's eyes widened, as Ichigo moved nearer to her, pressing her against the wall.

"Ichi… go…"

He ignored her stutters, and bent his head lower.

And suddenly felt something sharp press into the skin of his throat.

"_Please_…" Rukia whispered, the dagger held in her trembling hand.

Ichigo grinned. "Dagger of Rosary? So you are going to kill me now?"

Rukia gasped, and Ichigo's grin got wider. "N… Not unless you let me go… n-now."

Ichigo laughed softly in her ear, and Rukia felt something shoot down her spine.

"Death might serve a better option than the shit I'm living right now," he whispered as Rukia's eyes widened. "But no, I'm not letting you go."

He leaned in closer to Rukia, keeping his hands on both side of her. Keeping her cornered. Powerless.

"Go on," he whispered slowly. "I will kill you, if you don't kill me." The dagger pressed into his throat as he moved nearer. He felt his skin break under the sharp silver tip. He didn't care.

"Go on."

Rukia gasped when she saw the blood trickling from his neck. Why wouldn't he let her go?

Ichigo leaned in close. Her smell intoxicated him. Ichigo wanted so much to taste her, to feel the entire warmth from her body trickle in red droplets down his throat.

"_Go on_…" he murmured, his voice dropped low.

He suddenly felt the pressure cutting into his throat disappear. Heard the loud thud as the dagger dropped from her hand.

He looked into the wide violet eyes of the breathless girl in front of him, and felt himself get drunk just from looking into them. He was going to tear her apart. He was going to drink full from her. He was going to…

Ichigo bent lower.

"_N… No_…"

And his lips crushed hers in a fierce kiss, as Ichigo let out all the passion and hunger for this tiny girl now trapped in his arms. Her lips felt so soft and warm on his, and Ichigo felt everything explode within him the second their lips met. Desire, as he had never felt before. Much greater than any bloodlust he felt, no matter how ravenous he was. He hungered for this girl before him, and he was never going to be satisfied except with the whole of her. Heck, it was maddening. She was so tiny, he could break her so easily. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. His want for her overpowered everything else.

He pressed his lips harder against hers, and felt her small hands grip the front of his shirt. His hand moved from the wall to the curve of her waist, pulling her tight against him.

_What are you doing to me?_

She tasted of sweet heaven, like cinnamon and honey. Ichigo deepened the kiss, as his hand moved to the crook of her neck, lost in the silky raven strands of her hair. Her hands were moving across his T-shirt clad chest, making him groan slightly. He wanted to tear out his shirt, just so her fingers would be running across his bare skin, driving him to insanity.

_How you are making me feel…_

Rukia could not move. She had never been kissed in her life, and she did not know it would feel so good. His mouth pressed against hers, hot and demanding. It was a haze of pleasure, and guilty desire. She let out sounds she did not even know she was capable of, as she reveled in the pleasure of Ichigo's kisses. She had never wanted anything, or anyone as much as she wanted this boy holding her in his arms right now.

"Why?" Ichigo murmured huskily, trailing a line of feathery kisses down Rukia's neck, as she moaned softly. "Why did I have to meet you… _now_?"

He looked up at her, his eyes a smoldering dark brown.

"Ichi…"

"RUKIA!" A huge bang resounded in the room.

Both of them turned to the door, which was barely hanging off its hinges after being practically knocked down.

Rukia gasped, as her eyes widened in shock. "Nii-sama!!!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the tall, black-haired man. "Brother, eh?"

"Let go off my sister." The deadly coolness of the voice cut through the room.

"Nii-

"Step back, Rukia," Ichigo said, and pushed Rukia sideways. She fell onto the plush red chaise longue.

"Idiot!!!"

Ichigo smirked. "You know I really like it when-

Ichigo saw the sudden flash of silver before he caught the blade in one bare hand. He stared down at it and clucked his tongue. "Sword design AEA3977, Rosary steel." He looked up at Byakuya and shook his head. "I think you better get another one, brother. Rosary steel does not work on vampires."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "I never gave much thought to Rosary stuff. The best way to kill vampires is to lop off their disgusting heads."

He jerked the sword back from Ichigo's hand, and aimed a slash at his midsection. Ichigo ducked and retreated two steps back, before looking at his hand. A small cut marred the pale skin of his palm. "Hmm… can't say I disagree with you on that."

"Nii-sama, stop!!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Byakuya flew at him with the sword.

Too fast.

He felt the sensation of the sharp blade through the air as he barely dodged the sword. He slid a few meters across the floor and came down on his knees. He got up quickly as Byakuya aimed a stroke across the floor and tiles exploded everywhere.

"Nii-sama! Ichigo!!"

"You know, for someone so against vampires, you sure do fight like one." Ichigo smiled, as his hand held against the blade of Byakuya's sword. "If you continue like this, I might have to fight you as one."

Ichigo heard Rukia let out a terrified gasp. He looked over at her, her eyes filled with fear and anxiety.

Ichigo pushed out forcibly against the sword, and Byakuya slid back.

Rukia ran forward and planted herself in front of Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, please stop!!

"Rukia, move out of the way." he commanded coolly.

"Please!"

"What has he done to you?"

"_Yo._"

Rukia froze.

Both of them turned to look at Ichigo. He had moved to the ornate window, and now hung by the edge of the sill effortlessly, using only one hand.

"As promising as this fight may be, I believe I have to take my leave now." He slowly turned to Rukia, who was watching him.

"If we shall ever meet again, beautiful Rukia," Ichigo smiled softly, and winked at her.

Then he was gone, dropping a hundred feet below to the ground.

The men hurried forward to the window, where they saw a black figure disappear into the distant woods.

Byakuya turned to Rukia. "Rukia, are you okay?"

Rukia nodded and walked to the window, where the soft moonlight was filtering into the room. She looked up at the silvery white orb in the sky and closed her eyes.

_Stay safe…_

_Ichigo._

_

* * *

  
_

Ichigo grinned as he flew through the trees effortlessly, the wind blowing past him. He could hear the ruckus miles behind him, as those humans hunted for him. He did not even think twice about them.

He flashed on the strands of her black hair entangled in his fingers, her expressive violet eyes, her small hands on his chest.

He thought of her lips, her soft pink lips. So soft like petals of a blooming rose. Ichigo reached up and touched his own. And her lips had felt so good on his, like they were… meant to be.

Slowly, the corners of his mouth lifted in a smile.

He now knew. He was never going to hurt her.

He wanted her blood…

… but he wanted _her_ more.

_Rukia…_

* * *

**Done!! Oneshot complete!! LOL... for those who have followed my fics for a while now, I don't know if you noticed but I'm a very playful writer and I like to incorporate stuff into my stories. So there's a few points to this oneshot (don't know if you got any of them):**

1) Different as sun and moon?? SUN and MOON?? Black... and white?? ;)

2) There's a scene reminiscent of Memories in the Rain ('hug' scene) if you read properly. Or maybe I didn't write properly. XD

3) Idiot... idiot... idiot... :D

4) Who was thinking "Bankai" when Ichigo and Byakuya were fighting? LOL

5) AEA3977 is part of my wireless password. So if you happen to live around me, just type in this password with a few more numbers (*smirk*) and you will be able to use my internet for free. Lol

6) And of course... the ever-famous "Yo"... just couldn't leave that out. :)

**Anyone kind enough to spare a review for my first oneshot?** **Or a vote?? (cheeky...) **


End file.
